


This is the real reason why Cara left

by HkHk



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: All the boobs, F/F, Funny things happen in bathtubs, Oh look naked women, Shit boobs, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the real reason why Cara left, not all that Rahl nonsense more like so someone planted a magical portal of magic and sometimes random shift happens and at some point the Mord'Sith just put up a sign that says, Floor is slippery Be careful</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the real reason why Cara left

It was an auspicious day, for once the water was rather cold forcing the Mord'Sith to bathe in freezing water. It just made Cara all the more pissed off. Which was why she was in the attempt of drowning some fool who looked at her wrong, her hands were on the girl's neck and pushing her thrashing body under the water. It was very much a sure thing. 

But there was a sudden popping noise just a few feet away and suddenly there was a boy standing there with the biggest brown eyes. Eyes that were soon popping out of his head as she rose out of the water non too pleased with this intrusion, she was in the middle of murdering some poor fool for crying out loud. 

"State your business." 

Those pretty brown eyes never wavered above her chest. 

"State your business." Cara repeated knowing her appearance wasn't doing the kid any good.

"Sorryyourboobslooknicesorry!" If the boy had resembled a statue before, he was now a whirl of motion, zipping to a blur before her. "Knowthewayout?Justabitlosscuzofamagicalportalandi'mlookingforsuperboy!" 

He blurred away. "Whatisthisplace?Haveyouseenwonderwoman?" The boy was suddenly at the other corner darting from one sister to another, no one was able to catch him. 

"Ohwaitit'sokayi'mokay!Superboywegoing?Wegoing!" Instead of blurring away his form was surrounded by blue and in his place was a tall boy with a red symbol on his chest. 

"Bart?" The nicely built boy, no a man shouted, turning his head to look at her now dry body. "Hey-Woah! Lady sorry." Unlike his friend, he blushed full in the face. "Sorry Ma'am." 

Cara smiled in a sultry manner knowing she'd found a hook in this one unlike the other alien boy. 

This time unlike his friend, one of the sisters managed to get a good stab into the boy's side. What happened next was quite strange. One second her sister was standing triumphantly over the boy and then she was embedded into the wall itself. The roof promptly collapsed under masculine power and the kid was gone. All she got was a hole in the ceiling, still freezing water and a half dead sister who still needed much drowning. 

This wasn't the weirdest shit she'd seen so Cara wrote it off.

Too bad it wouldn't be the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. Just one of a string of long ass things that's gonna be happening to her.


End file.
